My Only Wish This Year
by arubagirl0926
Summary: A snip-it of Brooke and Julian's first Christmas together as a family.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Only Wish This Year**_

4:17….that's the time on the clock that Brooke Baker saw as she rolled over and sleepily got out of bed, awoken by her two day old infant's screams. Looking at her husband of little over a year, he was not even making a movement to try and go soothe their son back to sleep caused her to groan more. She was the last one to get up with him, some measly three hours ago. She quickly yet carefully made her way into the nursery, not wanting to wake Julian with Dylan's screams.

"Hey there buddy, what's the matter?" She said, picking up her son and trying to swiftly rock her son back to sleep, her own lack of sleep getting the better of the fairly new mother. "Let's see, I just changed you last time and your diaper isn't dirty now. Are you hungry?" Brooke wondered, and went downstairs to prepare a bottle for her now quiet son. She tried feeding him and he took the bottle welcomingly, but that unfortunately did not put him back into a peaceful slumber. She tried just swaying with him back and forth, which seemed to work last time, but that did not work. It was now approaching five am and she was becoming desperate.

"Come on Dyl, I know your tired and I'm extremely tired, why don't you just close those pretty little eyes of yours and sleep a little bit huh?" Brooke pleaded with her son, but that too did not work. She was running out of ideas, she only had two more left. The first being sitting down in the rocking chair and rocking him back to sleep, something that has not worked for the Baker family yet. The other being putting him in the car and driving around, something that Haley said used to work for Jamie. Desperate, Brooke sat down in the rocking chair, slowly rocking the two of them. After a while, both Dylan and his mother were almost both asleep, that was until Brooke felt a pair of hands running down the side of her.

"Hey you, he's still up?" Julian asked, now coming in front of Brooke.

"Nah, he's just dozing off now."

"Good, I was wondering where you were." Julian said, remembering that he rolled over in bed, hoping to drape his arm around his wife and pull her close, but as he placed his arm across the bed, he found out that she wasn't there. He got up and checked their bathroom, and the nursery and they both weren't no where to be found. He went downstairs and that led him to the scene he just stumbled upon.

"I'm here, been here since a little after four, since someone did not hear him wail." Broke said, teasingly of course, and yawning at the same time.

"I'm sorry babe, I must have just been deeply dreaming about the two of you." Julian said with that devilish smirk of his that Brooke should be illegal because it always got him what he wanted with her. "But more importantly, how are you? Still sore?"

"A little here and there when I get up and move, but it was all worth it, you know?"

"Mhm, I wouldn't trade the two of you in for anything. You guys are my source of enjoy and happiness." Julian sweetly said which was followed by a gentle kiss between the two of them, both of them not wanting to wake the sleeping infant between them.

"Babe, you need to stop doing that 'cause that causes me to want to go further, but you know I can't." Brooke said, in some what of a disappointed tone.

"Fine, then how about this?" Julian said, after turning around and grabbing one of the many presents underneath the Christmas tree and then opening said present to reveal a gorgeous necklace with a silver heart on it, within the heart the first picture taken of the new father and son.

"Oh my God, I didn't even realize what day it was. I've just been so preoccupied with him," Brooke said, motioning to the infant in her arms. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't get you anything. But I promise I will."

"Shussh." Julian said, putting his finger up to Brooke's lips. "It's ok; Haley and Peyton helped me pick it out considering I was with you for the past couple of days, never leaving your side at the hospital. And besides I don't want anything, you've already given me the best gift of all and it's sleeping in your arms. There's nothing more I could possibly ask for."

"Julian, you're gonna make me cry."

"Here's something to make you stop, just say you love me. That always puts a smile on your face."

"Ok then… I love you so much Julian Baker. You are the best husband in the world." Broke said, smiling of course.

"And I love you too Brooke Davis Baker, and you too Dylan Max Baker." Julian said, placing kisses on both Dylan and Brooke's forehead. But once he finished with Brooke, she pulled him down and requested to be placed on her lips. She couldn't be any more happier now that her little family is complete.

**AN: Alright guys, I know that I normally write Brucas, but I was inspired last night to write this, don't ask me why. And I know that in the show, Brooke can't have kids, but I think that that is total bull. She deserves to be a mom and have everything she wanted, which is why I disregarded that notion completely. Hope everyone likes it and happy holidays to all. **


	2. 5 Years Later A

**Sooo, a lot of you asked for this to be a two shot and I had two different ideas on how to do that. This is the first and the second should be up shortly, I like this one better but you guys let me know what you think. **

_5 years later_

"Daddy, its Christmas!" A five year old Dylan screamed running into his parents' bedroom, who was soon followed by a two year old, Sawyer Natalie Baker.

"I know it is you guys, but what did I tell you about screaming? Especially since you're sister got home…"

"You said not too." Sawyer said sadly.

"That's right princess."

"Hey, Dad…where's Mom?" A very smart Dylan asked.

"I don't know bud, let's go find out." Julian said, picking up Sawyer and proceeding to look in all of the bed rooms, including the nursery

"Momma no here." Sawyer spoke up.

"I know, maybe she's down stairs with Haley." Julian said, he wasn't that nervous considering he knew that Brooke would be around somewhere. Low and behold, Brooke was downstairs in the rocking chair with baby Haley in her arms. The same rocking chair that she sat with Dylan some mere five years ago, but now two kids later and she couldn't be happier. Julian let go of Sawyer as soon as they got down the stairs, and the little girl ran directly to her mother.

"Momma, Santa was here?"

"Why don't you look under the tree Sawyer and tell me."

"Look at all of the presents." Both Sawyer and Dylan screamed.

"Guys!" Julian said, raising his voice ever so little. He couldn't be truly upset with them for this considering it was Christmas morning and he didn't mind giving them all of the gifts under the tree.

"Oh right…sorry Halwy." Sawyer said, walking over to Brooke and giving her sister a kiss on the head.

"That was real sweet of your princess." Brooke said bending down and giving her middle child a giant kiss.

"Come on Mom, I want to open presents now." Dylan said, the Brooke side of him coming out with his lack of patience.

"Go ahead you two." Brooke said, readjusting herself not only because she was uncomfortable, but she also wanted Haley to see her siblings get so happy with opening up their new toys.

"Hey there." Julian said, bending down above Brooke and giving her a kiss on top of her head; sometime after all of the gift unwrapping had been done and the kids were playing with their new toys.

"Hey there yourself mister." Brooke said, trying to strain up and give him a kiss back, but she wasn't able to.

"You know…I found you like this with Dylan too."

"I know, but at least this time this little angel likes to sleep and not wake Mommy and Daddy up so much." Brooke said, cooing to the infant in her arms.

"That is true, but she's two weeks old, Dylan was only two days at this time."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Julian said with a cocky attitude.

"Yea, yea, yea." Brooke said yawning, despite it being only 7 am, she was still a little tired.

"You ok babe?"

"Not so much, but I'm happy and that all that matters."

"Why don't you give me Haley?"

"Nah, I don't want to ever let her go and besides we want to give you your present." Brooke said, as she was fingering the necklace she had around her neck, it was the same one that Julian gave her all of those years ago. "Go get it guys." Brooke said, causing the kids to leave the room, obviously Brooke couldn't put the gifts under the tree or it just might get lost or even Julian would see it and try to guess at it.

"Great this gives us time for me to give you your present." Julian said, revealing what was behind his back this whole time.

"Julian, I love it thank you." Brooke said as she looked at the frame in front of her. It was of their "new" family, including baby Haley. It must have been taken as soon as they brought her home, but Brooke can't truly remember the exact moment.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I figured you could put in some where in the store."

"I'd love that and I know the exact place where to put it." Brooke said, finishing the end of the sentence kissing Julian.

"Eeeky!" Sawyer said and Dylan just covered his eyes.

"You're lucky that your sisters in my arms, otherwise the tickle monster would be after you." Brooke said teasingly, and causing Sawyer to burst out into giggles. "Alright guys, why don't you give Dad his present?" Brooke asked, as she smiled when her kids tried to pull the box closer to where they were.

"I got it." Julian said, picking up the box with ease. He sat down and slowly started to open it, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head when he saw what he got, it was a brand new video camera and the poster that him and Brooke had when they first moved in together, but they couldn't find it since. "Brooke…how did you?" Julian asked, shocked.

"Well, I had the poster framed and laminated and then sent to Nathan and Haley's house. And I told Peyton that for when I go into labor with this little one, to go take the kids and have them pick something out for you. Low and behold, they picked out a new state of the art camera that one's all on them."

"Thank you so much guys, I love it." Julian said, hugging the little ones and making his way over to his wife of 6 years. "Brooke, I love it tons and I love you so much too. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't either, Julian. You make me whole." Brooke said, causing Julian to come down and kiss her passionately. The Baker family couldn't be happier at this moment.


	3. 5 Years Later B

**Idea 2**

_5 years later_

"Daddy, its Christmas!" A five year old Dylan screamed running into his parents' bedroom, who was soon followed by a two year old, Sawyer Natalie Baker.

"I know it is you guys, but what did I tell you about screaming?"

"You said not too." Sawyer said sadly.

"That's right princess."

"Hey, Dad…where's Mom?" A very smart Dylan asked.

"I don't know bud, let's go find out." Julian said, picking up Sawyer and proceeding to look in all of the bed rooms, including the newly appointed room, the nursery

"Momma no here." Sawyer spoke up.

"I know, maybe she's down stairs." Julian said, he was somewhat nervous, but he knew that Brooke would be around somewhere. Low and behold, Brooke was downstairs in the rocking chair; the same rocking chair that she sat with Dylan some mere five years ago, but now one kid and one on the way later she couldn't be happier. Julian let go of Sawyer as soon as they got down the stairs, and the little girl ran directly to her mother into her mother's lap, causing Brooke to pick her up.

"Momma, Santa was here?"

"Brooke you know you shouldn't be picking her up." Julian said

"Babe, I'm fine, I'm not crippled you know?" Brooke said with attitude in her voice and Julian knew that he would just drop the subject. "Why don't you look under the tree Sawyer and tell me." Brooke said redirecting her attention to her daughter.

"Look at all of the presents." Both Sawyer and Dylan screamed.

"Guys!" Julian said, raising his voice ever so little. He couldn't be truly upset with them for this considering it was Christmas morning and he didn't mind giving them all of the gifts under the tree.

"Oh right…sorry Daddy." Sawyer said.

"That was real sweet of your princess." Brooke said bending down and giving her child a giant kiss.

"Come on Mom, I want to open presents now." Dylan said, the Brooke side of him coming out with his lack of patience.

"Go ahead you two." Brooke said, readjusting herself not only because she was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Hey there." Julian said, giving Brooke a kiss on top of her head; sometime after all of the gift unwrapping had been done and the kids were playing with their new toys; Dylan with his Iron Man action figure, and Sawyer with her Barbie's. Brooke and Julian were setting on the couch watching the scene unfold. Brooke was somewhat sitting on Julian's lap and he in turn was rubbing small circle over her ever expanding belly; this caused her to cuddle more into him.

"Hey there yourself mister." Brooke said, trying to strain up and give him a kiss back, but she wasn't able to, she couldn't hold herself up.

"You know…this Christmas may be great, but I can't wait till next one, when this little one gets here." Julian said, referring their third child in Brooke's stomach. "And you know…that I found you like that with Dylan too.

"I can't wait either. And yes I remember, but at least Dylan and even Sawyer never woke me up the way this one does; this one is constantly moving" Brooke said

"That is true, but that's only because she can't wait to come out and meet her awesome family and doesn't want to wait two more months."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." Julian said with a cocky attitude.

"Yea, yea, yea." Brooke said yawning, despite it being only 7 am, she was still tired from not being able to sleep.

"You ok babe?"

"Yea just tired but I'm happy and that all that matters."

"Why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep before we have to go over to Haley's later?"

"Nah, I don't want to and besides we want to give you your present." Brooke said, as she was fingering the necklace she had around her neck, it was the same one that Julian gave her all of those years ago. "Go get it guys." Brooke said, causing the kids to leave the room, obviously Brooke couldn't put the gifts under the tree or it just might get lost or even Julian would see it and try to guess at it.

"Great this gives us time for me to give you your present." Julian said, revealing what was behind his back this whole time.

"Julian, I love it thank you." Brooke said as she looked at the frame in front of her. It was of their family. Brooke thinks Peyton took this at the park the last time the two families went because it was really good.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I figured you could put in some where in the store."

"I'd love that and I know the exact place where to put it." Brooke said, finishing the end of the sentence kissing Julian.

"Eeeky!" Sawyer said and Dylan just covered his eyes.

"You're lucky that I don't want to get up off of Daddy, otherwise the tickle monster would be after you." Brooke said teasingly, and causing Sawyer to burst out into giggles.

"If you even can get up." Julian said under his breath smiling, but Brooke heard it and smacked him.

"Alright guys, why don't you give Dad his present?" Brooke asked, as she smiled when her kids tried to pull the box closer to where they were.

"I got it." Julian said, picking up the box with ease. He sat down and slowly started to open it, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head when he saw what he got, it was a brand new video camera and the poster that him and Brooke had when they first moved in together, but they couldn't find it since. "Brooke…how did you?" Julian asked, shocked.

"Well, I had the poster framed and laminated and then sent to Nathan and Haley's house. And the kids and I went shopping the other day while you were at work and they picked out a new state of the art camera that one's all on them."

"Thank you so much guys, I love it." Julian said, getting up and hugging the little ones and finally making his way back over to his wife of 6 years. "Brooke, I love it tons and I love you so much too. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I don't either, Julian. You make me whole." Brooke said, causing Julian to come down and kiss her passionately. The Baker family couldn't be happier at this moment.


End file.
